Naruko, Naruto et Moi
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: UA. Une sorte de remake de Ranma ½. Le père de Sasuke a promis à son ami d’enfance que leurs enfants se marieraient un jour. Seul problème : ils n’ont tous deux que des garçons…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**** Naruko, Naruto et moi**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (créature en voie de disparition, unique spécimen de son espèce... blablabla, je vous épargne le documentaire sur cet animal xD)

**Disclamer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, il est à Sasuke !! …

**Genre :** Romance, shonen-ai (sasunaru bien sûr), humour de temps en temps

**Rating :**** K+ (pour le moment)**

**Résumé : **en quelque sorteUA. Une sorte de remake de Ranma ½. Le père de Sasuke a promis à son ami d'enfance que leurs enfants se marieraient un jour. Seul problème : ils n'ont tous deux que des garçons…

**oO°Oo**

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre**

**Prologue**

**oO°Oo**

Les rayons du soleil matinal transpercent les rideaux et pénètrent dans la chambre. La pièce est encore malgré tout plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle est occupée par un lit deux places, accolé au mur de la fenêtre, une commode et une grande armoire. C'est une chambre qu'on pourrait qualifier d'impersonnelle, bien rangée, peu meublée, assez petite en fait…

« Dis… la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, toi aussi tu as eu cette impression ? »

Mais en y regardant de plus près, l'armoire est ouverte d'un côté et tout aussi vide que le reste de la pièce. Si on fait attention, on sent une délicieuse odeur. En s'approchant, on peut s'apercevoir que le lit est défait et occupé par un jeune homme. Son paisible visage dépasse à peine des couvertures.

« Moi, dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai senti que tu étais unique. J'ai fait l'idiot, comme d'habitude, mais je me sentais surtout petit à côté de toi. Je mets de côté mon orgueil pour te l'avouer enfin : je t'enviais. »

Un gémissement trouble le calme de la chambre. Le jeune homme tend un bras paresseux vers l'espace inoccupé du lit. Mais il ne rencontre que du vide. Pourtant, il y a encore cette odeur qui s'est imprégnée dans ses draps, cette chaleur à l'endroit où se trouvait plus tôt cette personne…

« Tu avais tout ce que je voulais, tu étais tout ce que je n'étais pas. Ton détachement m'agaçait, parce que tu ne savais pas ce que tu possédais. C'est en parti pour ça et pour ton caractère froid et distant envers tout et tout le monde que je t'ai détesté... »

Il ouvre brutalement les yeux et se redresse. Il n'y a plus que lui dans la chambre. Son regard cherche quelque chose, fait le tour de la pièce en s'attardant sur le planché, sur l'armoire ouverte, le papier et le stylo sur la commode… Une lettre.

« Mais finalement, on avait beau se haïr et être diamétralement différent, on se ressemblait, n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme s'empare avidement du papier et le déplie sans ménagement. Une écriture peu soignée orne ce qui semble être une lettre. Dès que ses yeux s'y posent, ils dévient tout de suite sur le bas de la page avant tout le reste. Pendant une minute, ou peut-être un peu plus, il s'est figé et pas un seul son n'a franchi ses lèvres. Et soudainement, quelque chose s'écoule sur son visage.

« Dis, est-ce que pour toi aussi, quand nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, le temps s'est arrêté ? »

La larme finit par quitter son menton, quand une autre la rejoint. Elle atterrit sur la feuille de papier et s'étale sur ce dernier mot.

« Parce que pour moi, ce moment a fait que cette journée sera la plus belle de toute mon existence »

- Usuratonkachi…

Au bas de la page, la goutte chaude et salée fait couler l'encre qui a servi pour écrire un premier dernier « je t'aime…

…Adieu »

**oO°Oo**

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**oO°Oo**

Voilà le prologue de cette nouvelle fic. Je m'étais remis à Ranma quand j'ai commencé de l'écrire (Ah, les grands manga qu'on ne se lasse jamais de lire ou de regarder… lovu lovu XD) bon c'est un peu court et ça fait pas la même impression que Ranma ½, mais c'est pas le but lol

J'attends vos commentaires avant de poster la suite.


	2. Le garçon manqué

**Titre :**** Naruko, Naruto et moi**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan (créature en voie de disparition, unique spécimen de son espèce... blablabla, je vous épargne le documentaire sur cet animal xD)

**Disclamer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi, il est à Sasuke !! …

**Genre :** Romance, shonen-ai (sasunaru bien sûr), humour de temps en temps

**Rating :**** K+ (pour le moment)**

**Résumé : **en quelque sorte UA. Une sorte de remake de Ranma ½. Le père de Sasuke a promis à son ami d'enfance que leurs enfants se marieraient un jour. Seul problème : ils n'ont tous deux que des garçons

**Nda **: Voilà le chapitre 2 ! (en comptant le prologue) Comme le 1er chapitre était trop court et que vous en redemandiez, je le poste aujourd'hui. L'histoire commence ici n.n Que dire… ben pour une fois, j'ai rien à raconter, vous avez de la chance XD Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont donné la force d'avancer pour la chapitre 3 !

**oO°Oo**

**Chapitre 2 : Le garçon manqué**

**oO°Oo**

Pourquoi il pleut aujourd'hui ? J'aurais préféré qu'il fasse beau pour leur dire adieu…

- Sasuke, dépêche-toi !

- J'arrive !

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'ai une sale mine. J'espère que Itachi ne va pas faire sa mère poule, je ne le supporterais pas aujourd'hui. J'ajuste ma cravate et vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié avant de descendre dans le garage. Itachi me jette un regard un biais quand je rentre dans la voiture. Je suis assez crispé mais je fais comme si de rien n'était et regarde la pluie tomber. Il démarre enfin et il nous conduit vers le cimetière de Konoha. J'ai la mauvaise idée de lui demander s'il a pensé aux parapluies. Question à laquelle il répond par une autre.

- Ca va ?

- D'après toi ?

Il n'insiste pas. Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence. Seule la mélodie que produisent les gouttes de pluie s'écrasant sur le pare-brise trouble cette tranquillité que j'accueille volontiers.

**oO°Oo**

- ...Nous sommes réunis en ce triste jour pour dire nos adieux à ces deux parents aimant…

J'ai toujours détesté ce genre de cérémonies, avec ces blablas inutiles. Mais cette fois je ne suis pas un simple spectateur. J'en suis une victime. Alors que le prêtre continue de demander au Seigneur d'accueillir mes parents à ses côtés, je contemple les deux cercueils. Je me rends compte que j'aurais dû regarder plus longuement le visage de ma mère avant que le sien soit fermé à jamais. Elle a toujours été belle. Tout le monde disait que je ressemblais à mon père, mais la vérité c'est que je n'avais rien à voir avec lui. La forme de mon nez, la couleur de mes yeux, la courbe de mon visage, et tant d'autres choses qui me la rappellent quand je me regarde dans la glace ; c'est d'elle que je tiens. Pour moi ma mère a toujours été la plus gentille et la plus belle des femmes.

C'est l'heure de les mettre en terre. J'ai un pincement au cœur. Je réalise à peine que je ne pourrais plus jamais la voir, la toucher. Je serre les poings. Je revois ce sourire qu'elle m'offrait quand je l'amusais. J'étais gêné quand elle me souriait comme ça, parce que je m'apercevais que j'en avais encore rajouté, et quand j'essayais de me défendre, elle se mettait à rire. Ce son, je l'adorais. Depuis tout petit, son rire me réchauffait le cœur…

Alors que la moitié des gens autour s'éloigne vers leur voiture pour se rendre à la réception, je continue de fixer le cercueil de ma mère. Malgré toute cette peine que je ressens, mon visage reste impassible. Aucune larme ne vient. C'est parce que je lui ai promis de ne pas pleurer. Elle me l'a fait jurer… La terre recouvre la dernière partie du bois vernis encore visible. Et déjà je panique, je ne suis plus certain que son rire était comme un fa ou un si, le timbre exact de sa voix, quelle était sa chanson préférée ?

Celle qu'elle aimait le plus chanter ces derniers temps ?

- « Be with You »

Je sursaute. J'ai peut-être parlé tout haut. Itachi et moi sommes les derniers. Il prend ma main. Je le laisse faire. C'est plus pour lui que pour moi, je crois. Lui, il était plus attaché à notre père… Mais père ne m'a jamais témoigné beaucoup d'affection… Moi, c'est de maman dont je ne pourrais jamais me passer… elle n'avait que 38 ans… à cet âge on a encore la vie devant nous…

C'est comme si j'entendais sa voix chantée… dans un murmure, je l'accompagne. C'est la dernière fois que je l'entends. Je sais que je lui disais qu'elle chantait mal, mais maintenant, son chant me paraît parfait… c'est étrange…

- Monday night… I feel so low… Count the hours… they go so slow. I know… the sound of your voice… can save… my soul…

Je ne me souviens plus des paroles…

- … It feels so cold … and I'm all alone…

- Sasuke, il faut qu'on y aille.

- …

Je le suis en silence jusqu'à la voiture.

Adieu, Maman.

**oO°Oo**

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on fait ce genre de réception après un enterrement. Je voudrais rentrer… les gens font la queue pour me donner leurs condoléances. Et quand ils ont fini ils vont plus loin pour discuter. Je les entends très bien d'où je suis. Je leur fais pitié.

J'en ai assez. Je vais au buffet. Y en a des trucs sur cette table… que du sucre… je hais le sucre.

Je soupire. Je veux rentrer. Je cherche Itachi pour lui demander les clefs de la voiture pour m'y reposer en attendant la fin de cette réception. Il hésite à me les donner. Et puis finalement, c'est Kakashi-sensei qui décide de me ramener. Tant mieux, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de rentrer dans une voiture tout seul…

**oO°Oo**

Tout est noir…

Un crissement de frein retentit, suivit d'un énorme bruit de choc.

Maman, tu vas bien ?? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Je vois flou… Mais je sens la chaleur de tes doigts sur ma main… non, Maman, je ne vais pas pleurer, juré… j'ai eu douze ans aujourd'hui, tu sais, et à cet âge là, on ne pleure plus quand on a mal… mais je saigne beaucoup à la tête… je ne vois plus rien maintenant… je ferme les yeux deux secondes d'accord ?.. je les ouvre à nouveau… ta main a lâché la mienne. Tu es toute blanche. Maman… on me tire hors de la voiture mais je cris. Non, je vais bien. Sauvez maman… S'il vous plait… Maman dis-leur que je vais bien… maman ?

Quand je suis dehors, je vois la porte côté passager qui s'ouvre. Mes yeux se posent sur une main ensanglantée. La mienne aussi est pleine de sang…

MAMAN !!

Je me redresse sur mon lit, en sueur, le corps tremblant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je reprends lentement mon souffle. Encore ce cauchemar…

Je me lève, sans grande conviction, et descends dans la cuisine où Itachi prépare le dîner. J'ai dormi toute l'après-midi, je me rends compte qu'il fait déjà presque nuit. J'ai peut-être un peu forcé à l'entraînement, tout à l'heure.

Quand nous sommes à table, Itachi prend la parole :

- Un ami de papa a appelé, tout à l'heure. Il va passer pour nous parler d'un arrangement qu'il avait passé avec lui, il y a longtemps.

- Encore une histoire d'argent, non ?

- Il m'a laissé entendre que non…

Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ?

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à te marier ?

- Hein ?

Il éclate de rire devant mon expression ahuri. Quel abruti… qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

La sonnerie retentit. Il se lève et se précipite vers la porte d'entrée, me laissant seul à méditer sur sa question plus qu'inattendue. Me marier ? A dix-huit ? Il est pas bien. C'est lui qui devrait y penser. Il se fait vieux le pauvre… enfin, il est en âge de se caser. De mon côté, je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles. Mais ! Je ne suis pas gay uu. Malgré ce que certaines personnes de mon lycée pensent… en fait, je ne m'intéresse pas à l'amour. J'ai déjà du mal avec les relations humaines simples, si en plus je commence à me lancer dans un truc aussi compliqué et prise de tête, je vais avoir du mal. De toute manière, le mariage il est bien loin, très loin dans mon futur très lointain. Comme dit Shikamaru, les femmes, c'est vraiment trop chiant, surtout après le mariage. Enfin, sauf Maman.

- WOUAH !!!!!! C'est trop bon !!!

…

C'est quoi ce truc fluo qui mange mon plat préféré ? Dans mon assiette en plus…

- T'es qui toi ?

Elle – parce que ce truc fluo est une fille - m'ignore. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait chez moi ? Encore une groupie ? Oh non, pitié…

Itachi réapparaît dans la pièce, suivit d'un homme, habillé très simplement, avec de longs cheveux blanc. Je quitte des yeux la « chose » qui engloutie sans gêne mon repas, pour me concentrer sur Itachi, attendant une explication.

- Sasuke. Voici Jiraiya-sama, l'ami de papa dont je t'ai parlé.

- Enchantée, Sasuke-kun.

Je prends la main qu'il me tend, en lançant un regard au truc orange dont je n'ai pas encore vu le visage. Elle doit être avec lui. Ouf, c'est pas une groupie. Jiraiya-sama s'installe à la table, en face de moi et de la blonde. Itachi reprend sa place, en guettant ma réaction.

- Ton père et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis l'école primaire n.n. Et avant de nous quitter, il y a une vingtaine d'années, nous nous sommes fait une promesse.

Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Je jette un œil à mon frère, qui lui a l'air d'être au courant de toute l'histoire.

- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour que l'un de mes enfants épouse l'un des siens, afin d'unir nos familles.

…

Et il me dit ça avec un grand sourire… Itachi me fixe bizarrement… la créature non identifiée a attaqué l'assiette de mon grand frère sans plus de cérémonie, n'ayant pas l'air concerné…

- Félicitation, Itachi.

- Elle a ton âge, je pense que ce serait plus approprié de te désigner comme son fiancé.

- …

Pourquoi l'information n'atteint pas mon cerveau tout à coup ? Voyons… père, promesse, famille, union… fiancé…

FIANCE ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

La jeune fille à côté de moi sursaute.

- Tu crois que tu peux décider à ma place ? J'ai pas l'intention de me marier avant un futur très, TRES lointain.

- Tu vas devoir changer tes projets.

Il se fout de ma gueule là, hein ? Apparemment, le vieil homme sent que je ne suis pas apte à accéder à sa requête… Il rompt le silence.

- Itachi-kun m'a dit que tu étais ninja et que tu t'entraînais beaucoup. Tu sais, Naru-chan aussi et elle adore se battre !

- Ne m'appelle pas Naru-chan !!

Je sursaute. La jeune fille vient de se redresser, frappant du poing sur la table, un regard meurtrier vers celui qui vient d'oser l'appeler ainsi. Je la regarde un moment. Elle tourne les yeux vers moi alors que Jiraiya-sama s'excuse. Elle a de beaux yeux bleus… elle est mignonne, en fait… C'est bizarre cette impression… Comme si le temps s'arrêtait... Je ne trouve plus mes mots. Ce sont ses yeux. Ils effacent toutes mes pensées. On dirait un ciel étoilé…

NON ! Les mariages arrangés, j'ai toujours trouvé ça nul ! Et c'est quoi ces pensées guimauves ??! Dans le genre gros shojo romantico-dégoulinant, on fait pas mieux !

- Alors ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

Je me retourne vers Itachi en lui jetant un regard brillant de promesses d'atroces souffrances. Il se contente de me sourire d'un air moqueur.

Il est blasé à force…

- Et puis merde… Je la connais même pas. Et vous lui avez demandé son avis à elle ?

- Oh ! Du calme, « elle » a un nom ! C'est…

- Naruko a donné son accord.

Elle grogne en fixant d'un air mauvais le vieil homme. Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, je suis pris de court. Il arrive avec sa Naru-chan, en plein dîner, alors que je viens à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, et j'apprends que je dois en plus me marier avec ladite Naru-chan…

Itachi, mon traître de frère, ouvre la bouche après une minute de silence.

- On peut au moins vous fiancer, le temps de vous habituer l'un à l'autre. J'ai préparé la chambre d'ami pour vous, Jiraiya-sama n.n.

Seigneur, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi enthousiaste et aimable. O.o Attend…

- Et elle dort où la Naru-chan ?

BAM !

… C'était quoi ça ? La vache, j'ai mal au crâne… Je rêve pas, elle vient de me frapper !

- T'es malade !

- Qui t'as permis de m'appeler Naru-chan ?! BAKA !

- Dobe, ça te donne pas le droit de me frapper.

- Tu veux te battre ?!!

En plus elle a la voix qui porte, ça me casse les oreilles.

- Première scène de ménage n.n C'est mignon.

- Urusei, Itachi !

- Alors, t'as trop les boules pour me combattre c'est ça, hein ?!

- Je frappe pas les filles.

Une veine palpite sur son front, elle est sur le point de se jeter sur moi, mais Jiraiya-sama la retient par derrière pendant qu'elle lui hurle de la lâcher pour pouvoir me réduire en morceaux…

Entre nous ça commence plutôt mal.

**oO°Oo**

- C'est ma chambre.

Je lui ouvre la porte et elle entre dans la pièce en la détaillant du regard. J'ai l'impression qu'elle boude là. Dire que je vais devoir vivre dans la même chambre qu'elle TT. Je la connais depuis moins d'une heure et je ne la supporte déjà plus. En plus, c'est sensé être ma fiancée, mais entre nous, elle n'a pas grand-chose de fille, à part ses cheveux et sa poitrine.

- C'est glauque…

- Oh, tu parles de ma chambre, là.

- Ouais, ben c'est pas très accueillant ! A ton image, tiens !

Elle se tourne vers moi et on se défie du regard.

- Ero-sanin a eu une mauvaise idée, une fois de plus ! Quand je pense que j'étais d'accord !

- De qui tu parles ? Du vieux ?

- C'est mon oncle.

… Si c'est pas son père, elle a rien à foutre dans ma maison è.é !

- Mes parents sont morts il y a quelques années, et Ero-sanin est mon tuteur depuis… C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste.

Son visage s'est assombri, elle a baissé les yeux. Soudainement je me sens proche de cette fille. Je me revois le jour où j'étais devant le cercueil de maman. Je suis certain que j'avais ce regard...

Un bruit sourd me sort de mes pensées. Elle a lâché son sac sur le sol. Je me reprends, en essayant d'être le plus détaché possible.

- Je vais te chercher un futon. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Elle aussi s'est reprise apparemment, elle m'a lancé un regard torve avant que je ne quitte la pièce. Je vais dans la chambre d'Itachi, c'est dans son placard que sont les futons. Franchement quelle idée de faire dormir cette fille dans ma chambre. Enfin, cette fille… Je trouve qu'elle ressemble vraiment à un garçon manqué… Bon, c'est vrai que sous un certain angle, elle est plutôt jolie… Mais le caractère c'est pas trop ça… En plus, on a deux chambres de libres encore, en comptant celle des parents.

Bon, où il a mis ce futon ?

Je prends la chaise du bureau et y grimpe pour voir ce qui se trouve au fond de la dernière étagère. Ah, il est là. Je le tire vers moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est coincé dans le fond. J'insiste, mais voyant qu'il résiste, je tire un bon coup. Malheureusement le futon me tombe dessus, je glisse de la chaise, j'essaie de me rattraper aux étagères mais elles lâchent, et je me retrouve étalé par terre, sous une dizaine de revues dont la moitié sont interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans, sous deux ou trois planches de bois et une tonne de bouquin PLUS le futon x..x

Quelle soirée pourrie, je crois que je me suis pété de dos sur la chaise…

**oO°Oo**

La jeune fille dans la chambre de Sasuke en a marre d'attendre. Elle demande à Itachi de lui montrer la salle de bain. Elle se prépare un bain et se déshabille en lâchant de grands bâillements.

- Je suis complètement crevé moi ! J'vous jure ! Faire une fille ça vous tue !

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle plonge dans la grande baignoire. Etrangement, ses cheveux raccourcissent et sa poitrine perd du volume. Sa voix devient plus grave.

- … Surtout quand on est un mec !

**oO°Oo**

Marre d'Itachi, marre des futons, marre de ces magazines que j'ai été obligé de ranger par ordre alphabétique, et ces bouquins de chiotte sur la psychologie que ce baka a acheté alors qu'il les lira jamais… MARRE DE CETTE NANA ! Elle est passée où ? Oh et pis merde, qu'elle se débrouille ! Je jette le futon sans ménagement sur le sol et sors de la chambre. Direction : la salle de bain. Je vais me remettre de toutes ces émotions.

Je me déshabille lascivement, je suis exténué, pourtant j'ai dormi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. J'attrape une serviette et la met sur mon épaule avant de pénétrer dans la salle d'eau. Je fais à peine deux pas que je me fige.

C'est qui lui ?

Un petit blond, sortant de la baignoire, s'aperçoit de ma présence et me fixe. Aucun de nous ne réagit tout de suite…

Attendez… ce visage… dites-moi que je rêve…

- Sa… Sasuke… C'est pas ce que… Oh, qu'est ce que tu mattes ?!

Les yeux rivés sur lui, je cherche une explication logique. Mais je tombe vraisemblablement sur un… Un… c'est un… et pas… Mais elle… il ?..

OH – MON - DIEU

Je vais me marier avec un… mec ?

- MAIS ARRETEUUUHH !!

Je me prends une branlée phénoménale en plein visage. Pendant que je suis dans le cirage, en partie parce qu'il vient de me frapper plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, la… le jeune garçon visiblement ù.u, se précipite pour se rhabiller, non sans me traiter de gros pervers dégueulasse…

Je me redresse, en voyant une ou deux étoiles qui tournent autour de mon crâne, et vais m'habiller à mon tour, dans l'intention de demander des explications à ce cher Jiraiya-sama.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon, le garçon est toujours là, dans cet ensemble orange fluo, assis sur le canapé à côté de Jiraiya-sama. Quand il me voit entrer, il me lance un regard suspicieux. Pour qui il se prend, ma parole ?!

Itachi nous rejoint. Mais c'est moi qui prends la parole pour le coup.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je suis sensé me marier avec Naruko, non ? Et je viens de… constater avec horreur que c'est… un… MEC.

Le petit blond me lance un regard meurtrier.

- Quand je suis sous cette apparence, t'es prié de m'appeler Naruto !

- Calme-toi Naru-chan, tu…

- QUE JE ME CALME ?! C'EST TA FAUTE SI ON EN EST LA, ESPECE D'ERO-SANIN ! ET M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS NARU-CHAN !!!

La vache, quand il est énervé, il fait pas semblant.

- Jiraiya-sama, nous aimerions des explications. Et toi, Itachi ? Tu dis rien ?

Il détourne les yeux. Me dites pas que ce… il était au courant O.O ?

- ITACHI ! T'es complètement dingue ?

- 'Me parle pas sur ce ton, Sasuke.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ? Attends y a vingt minutes, ce mec était une fille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus fille, avec tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut, comme il faut ! Et là c'est… Itachi, tu veux que j'épouse un mec ?

Un long silence s'en suit. Ils se fichent de moi, là… Et le gars, là… Naru.. to ? Il est d'accord ? o.o C'est quoi cette embrouille ?

Je dois m'asseoir…. Le fauteuil.

Jiraiya-sama attend que je sois installé pour commencer.

- Tout a commencé après que j'ai adopté Naruto. Comme il allait mal à cause de… l'accident de son père, j'avais décidé de lui faire faire le tour du pays. On s'est retrouvé au pays de l'eau. Comme il était amateur d'arts martiaux, nous sommes allés dans un village qu'on nous avait conseillé, où beaucoup de ninja très puissants ont vu le jour… malheureusement, on nous a caché le fait que l'eau y était empoisonné. Nous en avons bu et depuis… Quand nous sommes en contact avec de l'eau froide, notre corps se transforme.

…

J'ai jamais entendu une histoire aussi… impossible.

- Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous croire.

Il n'a pas pu faire marcher Itachi, il est trop intelligent…

- C'est pourtant la vérité, Sasuke.

Pas toi Itachi…

- Et il se transforme en fille Jiraiya-sama, alors ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

Naruto se lève et disparaît dans le couloir avant de revenir, un verre d'eau à la main et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Allez, n'es pas honte, « Jiraiya-sama »…

- Repose ce verre !

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver, qu'il se retrouve mouillé. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts en fixant la créature de trente centimètres de hauteur qui vient d'apparaître devant moi. Naruto éclate de rire alors que la bestiole lui saute eu visage, déclarant la guerre ouverte. Pendant qu'ils se battent – un combat bien pathétique… - je reste complètement abasourdi.

- Une… grenouille ?

- Un crapaud, Sasuke.

Il est bizarre Itachi ce soir… ça ne l'étonne pas, il a l'air blasé. Il est au courant depuis combien de temps au juste ?.. Je commence à me poser beaucoup de questions.

- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi je me retrouve fiancé à… Naruto.

Le concerné m'adresse un regard noir. Interrompant leur dispute, il se rassoit sur la canapé, le « crapaud » entre les mains.

- Parce que nos pères se sont fait la promesse de marier leurs enfants…

- Je refuse.

Un long silence tendu s'installe.

- Je comprends pas comment tu peux être d'accord. Passer le reste de te vie avec un autre garçon ne te dégoûte pas ?

Le ton qu'il emploie devient soudain froid mais une tristesse sans nom est visible dans le regard qu'il me lance.

- Je veux honorer la promesse de mon père… Même si je dois te supporter tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Ce mec est pas normal… Mais quelque chose dans sa voix me pousse à accepter. Je pourrais presque dire oui rien, que pour lui montrer à quel point je suis détestable. Mais surtout parce qu'il a piqué ma curiosité au vif. Qu'est ce qui le motive à ce point ? Simplement cette promesse débile que nos pères se sont faits ? J'ai un doute. Un sacré doute en fait. Mais… La question est, est-ce que je serais capable de me fiancer avec lui juste pour savoir ce qui le motive ?... Je m'en fiche au fond… Non, c'est autre chose qui me fait hésiter… Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Naruto reprend la parole.

- Qu'est ce que tu décides ?

- …

J'hésite. Pourquoi ? C'est tellement logique de lui dire non et de le jeter dehors… Mais…

- T'as un mois pour me faire dire « oui ».

Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il me regarde de travers sans trop savoir quoi me répondre. Soudainement le crapaud sur ses genoux se met à parler…

Je ne suis même plus étonné.

- Très bien ! Marché conclu !

- QUOI ?!! Demande-moi mon avis avant !

- Tu as déjà donné ton accord souviens-toi.

Naruto grogne et pour se venger il se redresse en laissant le crapaud s'étaler sur le sol. Je croise son regard.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais me faire accepter. Tu es vraiment trop insupportable pour que l'envie de passer mes derniers jours avec toi me prenne…

Il m'adresse un regard haineux et me pointe du doigt comme pour m'accuser de quelque chose.

- Tu te crois mieux que moi peut-être ?!

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de montrer les gens du doigt ?

Il grogne encore et est à nouveau sur le point de me refaire le portrait, mais cette fois c'est Itachi qui le retient alors qu'il hurle qu'il me fera regretter d'être né… Qu'est ce qu'il est bruyant… je lâche un soupir en pensant que ce que je viens de faire va certainement me gâcher la vie. Il le prend mal et hurle toujours plus fort…

**oO°Oo**

Nous sommes finalement tous les quatre attablés. Je peux enfin manger mon plat préféré… Je jette un regard torve à Naruto à mes côtés qui mangent à la vitesse de l'éclair et comme un porc qui plus est… et ça veut devenir ma femme ? Quand il reprend du riz pour la huitième fois, il s'aperçoit que je le fixe d'un air peu convaincu. On se défie du regard.

- T'as un problème ?

- Tu manges comme un porc, ça me coupe l'appétit.

La remarque a le dont de l'irrité. Il grogne en me fusillant du regard.

- Baka !

- Dobe.

- Dobe toi-même !!

- Usuratonkachi.

- Pervers !!!

- Espèce de travesti…

- … J' VAIS LE TUER !!!!!!!

- Sasuke arrête de le provoquer u.u

Après ce commentaire qui clôt la conversation, Itachi se lève et débarrasse la table. Naruto fulmine dans son coin, Jiraiya-sama lui a balancé son verre d'eau pour le… la calmer…

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est que le commencement de mes ennuis u..u ?

**oO°Oo**

**Fin chapitre 2**

**oO°Oo**

Voilà. Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Satisfait ? J'espère que j'ai respecté le caractère de Sasuke… j'y arrive plus trop ces temps-ci dans les POV, peut-être que je devrais rester au POV Naruto dans mes prochaine fics mdr

Le chapitre 3 se fera attendre, désolé, il faut que je fasse la liste des rivaux et tout ça du couple sasunaru… n'hésitez pas à vous manifester si vous avez des préférences ou simplement des suggestions.

Reviews pleazzzzzzeeeeeeeeuuuh UwU


End file.
